1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a cover, which covers laterals of a body of the image forming apparatus to form exterior faces of the body.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known image forming apparatus may include a plurality of covering parts that form exterior faces of a main body of the image forming apparatus. In such an image forming apparatus, processing devices such as a photosensitive unit, a developer device, a fixing device, a motor, and circuit boards may be disposed inside the covering parts.